zombie nightmare
by yamibrianna
Summary: Sam Lauren and Brianna must figure out how to survive in a zombie virus outbreak, without their guardians, our the autobots. Ironhide/Lauren, bee/Sam, ratchet/Brianna. (friendship only) (rated t for gore and language)


Zombie nightmare

XXXX

A group of three walked throught the once bright, lively streets of tranquility.

It happened so fast.

The outbreak.

That turned everyone into zombies.

Yeah, you heard me, zombies.

The week the autobots had left for a vacation, the virus spread, leaving few healthy in its wake.

Three healthy ones as far as they knew.

They all survived somehow.

From youngest to eldest.

Brianna.

Lauren.

And sam.

The three of them managed to stay alive.

Probably on bats, skate boards, tools, and luck alone.

Brianna had been the most prepared, she was a preeper, and owned a bunker far from tranquility.

The three were near the outskirts, walking with bats, dressed in jeans, sneakers, t-shirts, book bags, and jackets, and helmets.

Brianna turned to sam. "Anything in this one?" she asked, looking around nervously "well…clothing" he answered pulling out several shirts and jeans.

Brianna reached for the bell bottoms and red shirt.

Lauren took the skinny jeans and black shirts.

Sam took the dark blue jeans and elbow length muscle shirt.

They packed a few more pairs, and kept on going.

"I want ratchet…" Brianna said, whipping her eyes as tears gathered, also smudging new blood over the old ones.

They stopped walking, Lauren and Sam turned to the 13 year old.

"bri, I miss hide too but…we have to keep going, crying won't solve anything, but if we keep going, you will see ratchet again okay?" Lauren placed her hand on the Youngers shoulder, and whipped away the tears that threatened to fall. Brianna nodded and sniffled and put a determined look on. "Your right, we have to keep moving" Brianna said, holding herself high, Lauren smiled "that's my little sis"

Sam walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder "once we get to the nest base we can contact the autobots, then we can see the others again" he told her, Brianna was about to answer when she paled, looking past them, her hazel eyes wide in fear.

"Behind you!" she yelled, pointing with her baseball bat, Lauren whipped around, seeing this. A zombie man about to bite them, and a younger girl beside him, missing half of her body under her hips.

Lauren gasped and swung her hokey stick, throwing him aside, Brianna sprung into action and brought her bat down on the girls head, Sam did the same to what they assumed was her father.

Sam smashed in the man's head, splattering blood on his shirt and pants. Brianna stared at the remains of the little girl and shivered, poor kid.

Silence followed them, before Sam spoke "let…lets keep going" he said solemnly, Lauren grabbed Brianna's arm and pulled her along, none of them spoke a word.

The three teen agers found shelter in an old train car, they would not stay long, seeing as zombies could surround the car.

Brianna stared at her sleeping sister from across the small fire they had made, her pink blanket wrapped around her small frame, she pulled something out, a vital scanner ratchet had made for her, she turned it on, and shifted through the different apps, before coming to weight.

She opened the app and was greeted by a picture of the human body, slowly turning and two buttons, they said, start cancel. She clicked start and aimed it at herself. A warm familiar feeling overcame her, the soft warmth of being scanned, she closed her eyes, Brianna smiled, it reminded her of ratchets scans, it finished and the screen said, "finalizing results…" before showing her what she needed to see, her face darkened.

"Shit..." she muttered too quietly for anyone to hear.

110.6 pounds.

Brianna's normal weight was 150.5

It had only been a week since then.

Brianna scanned Lauren in her sleep.

130.5 pounds.

Regularly 150.

Sam entered in time to see her with the medical data pad out, he saw her grim look.

"What's up?" he asked, Brianna turned, "were losing weight. Lauren isn't bad, as for me…" she said, trailing of, Sam picked up her hint and grimaced, shaking his head.

He sat down next to Lauren and fell asleep.

Brianna looked up to the sky, worry showing in her once bright eyes.

'Ratch, I need you' she thought to herself.

Returning her attention to her data pad, she opened a diary of sorts, and began to type.

Thinking of what was to come next.

The next morning, three cars stopped in front of what was once the witwickey house hold.

A lime colored rescue vehicle, a GMC topkick, and a black and yellow Camaro.

The three transformed.

Ratchet, the CMO, looked around, the smell of rotting flesh hitting his sensors; he grimaced, and began looking around the witwickey house, scanning the house and the surrounding area several times.

"Brianna!" he yelled, his peds clanging against the pavement.

"Brianna Nicole wood! If you do not come out right now!" he yelled his optics narrowing.

A firm hand gripped his shoulder, ratchet turned.

Ironhide had a firm unreadable look on his face.

"Ratchet, if the kids were here, they would have come out by now" he said, turning the CMO to face him.

"but the-!" he began when bees radio clicked on "Sam, bri, Lauren, are, WAAAY! 2. Smart. Too. Dieeeee!" he said several clips and songs being played to do so. Ironhide nodded in agreement.

"ratchet, Sam has survived three wars, as did the girls, they are far too stubborn to die, Sam knows how to survive and when they have to run, Lauren knows how to fight and use weaponry, and Brianna learned from the best medic we know, they are fine" he told ratchet, seeming to bring the medic to his senses. Ratchet wanted nothing more than to find Brianna and never let her go.

He scanned the area again, this time, finding traces of Nike size 7 women's foot prints, beside them were size 7 women's converse, and adias size 8 men's sneakers, Brianna's, Lauren's, and Sam's shoe sizes and types.

He turned on his com link.

_**.:: Optimus, I found their foot prints, the whole place is a waste land::.**_

Yay cliffy!


End file.
